The Meaning of Dreams
by The February Rose
Summary: Harriette Potter is The-Girl-Who-Lived and a girl who has just had a strange dream. This is the story of how she finds the meaning of her dream. Fem!Harry/Draco
1. The Dream

**A/N: This idea just came to me one night and I decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy it.**

_**The Dream**_

Harriette Potter's eyes snap open and are immediately drawn to the only digital clock in all of Grimmauld Place. The time glares back at her in angry red numbers showing the time as 9:00 am. "Crap! I'm late!" She leaps from the bed and into the shower. After spelling her hair dry, she throws on jeans and a t-shirt before running downstairs. "Sirius Black! Why did you not wake me up?!"

"Ettie, you have plenty of time. The wedding's at 2," Harriette's godfather replied.

"You very well know that Ginny wants me to be perfect and that she'll want to use the entire morning. She'll be furious that she only has 5 hours to primp me." Under her breath, Ettie adds, "Not that I want to be sitting in a chair for 5 hours."

"Well then, you don't want to be even later. Go on." Sirius gives her a hug before gently shoving her towards the fireplace.

"Don't you dare be late. Remember, you're the one who has to walk me down the aisle." Ettie takes some Floo Powder and turns the fire green before stepping in and calling out "The Burrow!"

After spending 5 long hours at the mercy of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny Weasley, Harriette is in a long white halter top gown with a big flowing skirt.

"You just look so beautiful!" Molly gushes looking at the bride.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. For all that you and your family has done for me over the years."

"Now, now, we would gladly do it again."

"Minus the war, if you don't mind," Ginny adds in. The three women laugh. "Now, everything's in order. Let's get you married!" She looks out the window. "Oh, look! He's already down there and looking very dashing in his tux." Ettie joins Ginny at the window to look at the man she's marrying. "I'm still surprised that you got him to wear one. After all, he is Draco Malfoy."

A smile graces Ettie's lips. "Yes, but he's my Draco Malfoy."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Harriette wakes up with a start. "What the heck was that?" Despite her being unsure about the dream, Ettie can't help but to kind of like it. This is the story of how Harriette Potter came to not mind and even like the idea of marrying her nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Well, if you liked it, please tell me, or else I might not continue it.(I am dead serious about that) Anyway, I lend you my ears, now let me hear you. Please review!**


	2. How It All Started

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever since I posted. I've had major writers block on this story and I'm hoping that you will have some ideas for me on how you would like this to continue. I'm open to ideas! So, if you want me to continue this story, please review and give me an idea or two.**

**…..**

**…..**

**…..**

**…..**

**…..**

_**How It All Started**_

As everyone would expect from the Girl-Who-Lived and the son of a known Deatheather, for the first three years of Harriette's and Draco's Hogwarts experience, they hated each other. They fought, duelled, yelled, Harriette didn't stop Hermione from punching Draco... yeah. They were archenemies.

It changed in their fourth year. Well, for Harriette and the rest of the students it changed in their fourth year. Draco started to notice the change in the beginning of their third year. Of course, he tried to ignore it and was meaner to Harriette. The dementor attack gave him plenty of ways to torment her. Unbeknownst to Draco and everyone, the mocking subtly and slowly became teasing as the year passed. He felt and acknowledged the change in his feelings at the end of the year when he overheard a little bit of gossip.

"Listen to this. Harriette Potter was found in the Forbidden Forest with Sirius Black and a lot of the dementors," one of the fourth year said to their friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she and Black were passed out and the dementors were circling them, apparently. Potter was taken to the infirmary like the weakling she is," the first student scoffed. "Can't even take a little dementor attack."

Throughout the conversation, Draco was trying to keep himself from running to the infirmary to see if Harriette was alright. _'Stupid. What is up with you? She is just a girl who is beneath you.'_

**_'___****Maybe**, but you like her.'

_'I do not! How could I like someone beneath me?'_

**_'Is she really beneath you?'_**

_'Shut up.'_ Despite telling the voice in his head to knock it off, Draco kept dwelling on that question. Is she really beneath you?

Draco ignored Harriette on the train ride, and despite hanging out with Blaise, Draco realized that no matter what he did, he couldn't take his mind off of Harriette. Of course, he kept all of these thoughts and emotions hidden under his usual cold mask.

Now for Harriette, the change was slow and subtle, and it began at the Quidditch World Cup...

"Children, this is Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric," Mr. Weasley says. "Amos, Cedric, these are my children, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, and their friends, Hermione Granger, and Harriette Potter."

"Harriette Potter?" Mr. Diggory asks, his eyes flickering to her scar. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Diggory."

"My son, Cedric, is in his seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Dad," Cedric says, "why don't you and Mr. Weasley talk about that thing you saw the other day? You know, the muggle thing."

"Oh right. Arthur, have you ever seen..." Mr. Diggory's voice trailed off as he walked off up the hill.

"Sorry about that," Cedric apologizes to Harriette and Hermione.

"It's okay. It happens all the time." Harriette gives him a reassuring smile.

"So, Harriette, is this you first professional Quidditch game?"

"Yes. I'm excited to see it." They walked together to the portkey and split ways at it's destination.

"Maybe I'll see you around school, Harriette," Cedric called.

"Call me Ettie. By Cedric!" Harriette replied.

"Bye, Ettie."

Once Cedric was out of earshot, the twins came up to both sides of Harriette.

"So, Ettie," Fred started.

"Fancy anyone," George continued.

"Recently?" They finished in unison.

"It's none of your business." A smile graced her face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll help your father with the muggle money."

As she passed Hermione, Harriette heard her whisper, "It looked like Cedric fancies a certain black-haired girl in our company."

"Oh shush." Hermione and Ginny started laughing as Harriette's smile grew wider.

They reached their site and got set up without a hitch. "Wow, there are so many people here," Hermione commented.

"Yes, there are." Ron comes up to them. "And the Irish will WIN!" A cheer went up throughout the surrounding tents.

"Well, let's go get to our seats." Mr. Weasley lead them through the throng to up to their seats which were really high up. Harriette lagged behind a little as they made their way through the crowd. Suddenly, someone stumbled into her causing Harriette to almost fall off the platform.

"HARRIETTE!"

"I'm okay, Hermione. I'm okay," she said as she regained her balance and rejoined the group. "It was just a slight tumble."

Unbeknownst to them all, Draco saw the whole thing from the platform below and finally let go of the breath he was holding.

**A/N: Sooooo? What do you think? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I lend you my ears, now let me hear you.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: I really hate doing this, but I don't have any ideas and I'm not really motivated to update my stories right now. Especially with school. But if you review or pm me with ideas, thoughts you had while reading, or encouragement, then I will feel motivated to work on them. How's that? And this goes for all of my stories.**

**So, if I get less than 5 reviews/pm's then I will update in about 3 weeks.**

**If I get 5 or more reviews/pm's then I will update in about 2 weeks.**

**If I get 10 or more reviews/pm's then I will update as soon as I can write out a chapter.**

**With that said, please review and tell me all the details. ^-^**

**~Rose**

**P.S. Although I love you guys and gals who are following my stories, I would still like reviews or private messages. If you want, I can even reply to your reviews in the next chapter from now on.**


	4. Another Author's Note PLEASE HELP!

**Okay, so... now I'm begging. I have been drawing complete and total blanks on _ALL_ of my stories. Unless I get inspiration, ideas, 'SNAP OUT OF IT's, or something of the sorts, I think I may have to put my stories on hiatus indefinitely. I will come back to them... I hope... but it won't be until after I get some brain juices flowing and ideas moving... SOMETHING! DX**

**I'm dying here. I don't like this anymore than you do, probably less than you do... but I just lost how to continue. I have the vague picture, but I don't have how to get there! GAH!**

**Please... I'M BEGGING YOU! Help me get the ideas flowing.**

**~Rose**


End file.
